


Rider Town: Chances

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Sangou
Genre: M/M, Rider Town Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider Town is finally ready to welcome non-rider residents. Gentaro goes off to tell his friends that had helped him through his battles and discovers some things that have been going on without him knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider Town: Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snooperj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/gifts).



Gentaro yawned as he walked. It was already afternoon and the sky was a shade of purple. The breeze was nice, not too hot, nor too cold.

He had come from meeting up with Kengo and the others, their weekly little thing ever since they graduated from High School. They walked with him until the train station where he waited until they left before walking out as well. It was hard to keep secrets.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, it was just he didn’t have the proper clearance yet.

After his Senior High School days, he had met up with a man called Kureshima Takatora who had explained to him what comes next after fulfilling your duties as a rider.

He didn’t expect it, but he did welcome the thought.

He told his friends that he was simply moving, what he didn’t tell them was that he was going to live in a town filled with past riders.

Oh, how Tomoko would have gone wild at the thought.

“Gentaro!” a voice called out nearby. He turned around and saw Ryusei jogging up to him.

“Ah, Ryusei, I thought you went ahead,” Gentaro said as he stopped to wait for him.

Ryusei smiled. “Well, I was whisked away last minute.”

“DiEnd?” Gentaro asked and Ryusei nodded. Laughing a bit, he patted Ryusei on the back and they started walking again. “You should have asked him to drop you back home, wouldn’t that have been faster?”

“Well, we kinda argued so I had to walk away.”

“What did he steal this time?”

“My parent’s permission,” Ryusei said flatly and Gentaro laughed again.

Together they walked uphill, exchanging stories about their respective universities until they reached a curve in the road.

“I swear, Kureshima-san should start working on giving us an alternate way to reach the town,” Ryusei muttered as they cautiously moved beyond the street barricade and went off road and into the forest.

“I heard that they’re working on it along with another entrance since we have two new riders with cars,” Gentaro pointed out.

“Ah, that Drive guy and Sango, right?” Ryusei asked and Gentaro nodded in confirmation.  They walked on until they reached a large tree where they pulled out their switches. The bark of the tree shimmered and they both went inside, disappearing as the portal closed.

* * *

Ryusei and Gentaro were recruited at roughly the same time. Kureshima Takatora picking Gentaro up, and Kureshima Mitsuzane—the man’s younger brother, managing to convince Ryusei to come with him.

They were led to the exact same tree that they now use as an entrance to the town, the two trying to keep their excitement in check and at the same time complaining that it was such a long trek.

Going through the gateway the first time is probably one of Gentaro’s favorite memories. As soon as they got past they found themselves in a rather large town with very few people. What they both noticed immediately was the fact that those people that they saw were all familiar, transformed or not.

It had been just a developing project when they had arrived, apparently. The town was established by Takatora as a safe haven for past riders who are free to further develop their skills or stay away from the public eye.

They learned that the city was called Zawame. A city where the rider called Gaim had led his own fight, just a year after Wizard finished his own. Abandoned and broken, the Kureshima brothers had decided to rehabilitate the city and later met another rider—OOOs and decided to turn the city into a Rider City. Gentaro wasn’t sure what kind of powers were in motion as far as Zawame is concerned. As far as he and Ryusei could find out, the place is in a completely alternate dimension and that it was Decade who had given his assistance to make it possible.

The only problem, however, with the town being a mere foundling despite being a Rider cycle old was that they still had limited resources and manpower. While the contributions given by everyone was not something an ordinary person could finish, things were going slow which meant that the city was limited to just riders—and their wives if they had them. Even the Riders that originated from Zawame itself couldn’t bring their friends who had been involved in yet.

It was limiting, but they were moving towards fixing that particular issue.

* * *

“Ah, Gentaro and Ryusei! You guys are back,” Kazuraba Kouta greeted from atop one of the trees.

Gentaro paused and waved at him while Ryusei bowed respectfully. “Kouta!” he called back. “Yeah, we just finished school and had to shake our friends off.”

Kouta hm’d thoughtfully before jumping down the tree. “Must be hard,” he sympathized. “It’s also hard with the old group, really,” he added.

“Your dance troupe?”

“The same. I really wish Takatora could figure something out soon,” Kouta added with a sigh.

“Same here,” Gentaro said with a nod.

“Well anyway, I’m going to make my rounds tonight, I heard Ghost’s having a bit of trouble,” Kouta said as he brought out his belt.

“The new rider? I thought he wasn’t done yet,” Ryusei commented.

“Oh he’s not. We just got wind that he has a new rider ally now that was formerly an enemy, and we thought it was best to see if they’re alright. After all, they might be joining us after their cycle,” Kouta said with a shrug. “See you guys later!” he told them before heading off towards the entrance.

Ryusei grinned. “Still not used to the battles being called ‘cycle’, it makes sense though,” he said thoughtfully.

“Yes, well, as long as it makes sense, right?” Gentaro asked before smiling enthusiastically. “I really just wish we could meet the new ones before they finish. It’d be nice to have new friends.”

“True,” Ryusei mused. “Should we head home?” he asked and Gentaro nodded before they headed off to their little home in town.

* * *

The following morning an announcement was made that caused the riders to instantly head out.

Takatora announced that Zawame was stable and that they could bring in their companions if they should agree to move.

He set the ground rules, no one outside the trusted companions would be allowed to know about the town and that they would be listed down so if things happen they’d have some sort of census to make sure everyone was safe.

They set up a system by the entrance, that the allies would be registered and that they would be the only ones which would be allowed passage. If anyone else wanted to come in they would have to come with another rider that was given guest access.

The announcement was made a bit longer by their newest member, Tomari Shinnosuke, when he asked if they could now lend aid outside.

Takatora said he’d still need to set-up another meeting for that.

Seeing the eagerness of those around him, Takatora let them go and said they’d schedule it another time.

* * *

It wasn’t long until Gentaro and Ryusei managed to tell their friends. Ryusei found Tomoko and JK together having lunch and talking about their collaborative thesis, they agreed to the arrangement without question. Gentaro quickly found Yuki and Kengo as well and the two had no problems with the plan.

The two escorted their friends to the town and gave them the gateway access. Ryusei volunteered to stay behind to help them settle down in the three floor building that was allotted for their group. It was more off a luxury dormitory more than anything, but they were eager to call it home.

Gentaro went off to get the last two members of their team, deciding to discuss with them about what they want to be part of in the city when they were all there.

* * *

"Eeeeeh?! You don’t want to come?” Gentaro asked in shock as he looked at Miu who smiled apologetically. He had found the girl in a café, clocking out of her part-time job.

“It’s not that I don’t want to come, but I don’t think it would be a good place for me now that I’m married,” Miu admitted. “I’d want to visit sometime, thought,” she consoled.

“Oh right, you and Daimonji-senpai got engaged by the end of your High School year,” Gentaro said sheepishly.

“Oops. You didn’t know?” Miu asked before grinning. “Shun and I broke off the engagement just a few months after High School.”

“But why?!”

“Because Shun is gay, Gentaro. And he was in love with someone else.”

“Wait…what?” Gentaro asked, receiving his second shock in that span of a minute.

Miu sighed and offered Gentaro tea while asking him to sit down. She told him that after a few months, Shun had come clean with him, telling her that it was his father who had pressured him to find someone. While he did genuinely care for Miu, he didn’t want her to go through a false marriage because of his preferences. Miu understood and let him off, promising that she was still there for him should he ever need him.

“He told me to keep the ring. It was intended for me, but now it’s just a gift from one good friend to another,” Miu finished.

“I see,” Gentaro said thoughtfully. “Well, doesn’t matter to me. You have any idea where I could find him at this time?” he asked.

“Actually, Gentaro…” Miu started. “You might want to think first if you want Shun to join your city.”

“Why?”

“It’s….it’s about who he’s in love with,” Miu told him.

“I don’t think it matters. After all, you’d be surprised who’s with who there. I mean even Kengo’s with a guy so I don’t think---“

“It’s you, Gentaro. Shun is in love with you.”

“…………………WHAT?!”

* * *

Gentaro sat down on his bed that night, thinking. He had headed back after calming down, Miu telling him that it was late and that Shun would most probably have gone to sleep already since he was still part of the University football team and would have to get up early for training.

After assuring Miu that it wasn’t her fault why he was flustered and that he was fine, just shocked, he headed straight back to rider town. He had dinner with the rest who had barely just finished bringing in their things into what they now dub the Fourze building. They noticed him being distracted and he wrote it off by telling them he was just tired after travelling all day. Thankfully they believed him and let him go up to his room without saying anything else.

“So…Daimonji-senpai’s in love with me….” Gentaro muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. He then blushed hard and buried his face into the pillow. “Mou! Why is this so hard?!” he complained.

“It shouldn’t be.”

Gentaro jumped when he heard the voice and looked around. Daiki Kaito smiled at him from the window. The DiEnd Rider sat down and stared at him with an amused expression on his face. “Love problems, Fourze?” he teased.

Gentaro pouted before tossing a pillow at the other which was easily caught. “None of your business,” he answered.

“Well, Ryusei’s still mad at me and I have nothing else to do,” Kaito said nonchalantly. “So tell me, what’s keeping you up in more ways than one?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Yet~”

Gentaro fell quiet, opting not to retort since he knew it would just be thrown back at him. Kaito waited patiently for once, understanding the younger’s inner struggle. “You know who you should talk to?” he started after a while.

“Who?” Gentaro asked sullenly.

Kaito smirked and instantly, the room shifted.

Next thing Gentaro knew he was on someone else’s bed. And that someone was staring at him in shock.

“Gentaro-kun?!”

“The younger Shijima-san?!”

"MY NAME IS GOU!!!"

“I’m still here too, you know,” Kaito casually reminded them.

“You! You did this!” Gou exclaimed as he pointed at DiEnd in accusation.

“…..I don’t understand. They are not a threat. Why are you panicking, Gou?” came Chase’s confused question from beside Gou.

“Chase! There’s a kid in boxers in the middle of our bed all of a sudden!!!” Gou pointed out in disbelief that Chase wasn’t comprehending.

“……he is not a threat,” Chase said simply.

“Ah mou!” Gou exclaimed before glaring at Kaito. “What is all this about?!”

“He’s having love problems,” Kaito answered simply.

“What am I supposed to do about it?!”

“Give him advice?” Kaito said flatly, sounding as if what he said was the most obvious answer in the world.

A few more shouts and Kiriko eventually checking up on them from next door later, the five settled down in Gou’s dining room. Chase was making tea by the island counter in between the kitchen and the dining room, listening in the conversation.

“So you had no idea he was inclined towards you all throughout your time together? At all?” Gou asked after Gentaro explained his predicament.

“None whatsoever! Like I said, I thought he was head-over-heels with Miu-senpai,” Gentaro pointed out.

“You do realize that your friends will be asking about him soon,” Kaito quipped.

“I know! I just don’t know what to do,” Gentaro admitted.

Gou sighed before running a hand through his hair. “I’m kind of understanding why you brought him to me,” he pointed out and Kaito grinned in accomplishment. “Ah, thank you, Chase,” he said as the former Roidmude served them some tea before sitting beside Gou.

“Look, Gentaro, there’s no way you can just ignore this. It’s going to end up damaging your friendship and leaving you with a lot of regrets,” Gou said before taking a sip of his tea. “Trust me, it’s not a pleasant feeling,” he added before glancing at Chase.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you need to acknowledge it first before doing anything. You don’t need to fall in love with him immediately or reject him from the get go, just…..just acknowledge it, accept the fact that there’s someone out there who’s in love with you.”

“And then what?”

“Then you do whatever you think is right,” Gou said as he leaned back. “If you think you can go beyond your friendship and take a chance then go ahead and try, if you’re really not into it then you have to be honest about it too. Either way, it’s a risk, but it’s better than doing nothing.”

Gentaro raised a brow at this. “You’re talking as if you’ve been there.”

“Went through worse,” Gou pointed out bitterly. “I didn’t realize I had been in love with him ‘till he literally exploded.”

“Exploded? But he’s right there!”

"Yeah, but it took me a long time to bring Chase back,” Gou admitted before taking Chase’s hand and gripped it gently. “A long time and a lot of help.”

Chase nodded. “Just like your friend, I had been in love with Gou. Though it took some time for me to realize it, it was there. I never told him for fear of rejection and the fact that he did seem to despise me during the past,” he explained. “I never did anything….until I indirectly told him just before my core exploded.”

Gou sighed again. “I was blind, worse than you are now. Hate clouded the possibility that I could even care about him. Before I knew it, I became desperate because I never gave it a chance.”

“And now you’re here…” Gentaro finished for him, looking at his tea. “…..do you regret anything?”

“Kid,” Gou started, “I only regret not loving him sooner.”

* * *

The following day Gentaro set out again. Miu had given him Shun’s address during the night and Kaito had kindly taken him back home (in exchange for putting a good word in for him to Ryusei).

He parked his bike at Shun’s University and headed inside to look for the athlete.

He wasn’t that hard to find, after all he played American football. There was only one place they could practice.

He arrived while they were having a mock game. Shun saw him immediately and waved. Gentaro waved back and motioned he’d just be at the bleachers, Shun gave him a thumbs up before turning his attention back towards the game.

Gentaro watched Shun play, appreciating how the man muscled his way quite easily through his opponents and wondered if he’d be happy to know that he could use the Power Dizer again without the danger.

When practice was finished, Shun quickly went off to get himself cleaned up and dressed up before meeting Gentaro at the bleachers.

“Did I miss a meeting or something?” Shun asked jovially.

“Not really. I came here to talk to you about something,” Gentaro admitted.

“Sounds important if you had to come all the way here,” Shun pointed out as he sat down beside the younger. “What’s up?”

“Where I’m staying right now, it’s a….city of former Kamen Riders,” he started. “And they’ve recently allowed us to bring in our friends that has helped us through our battles. Just thought you’d want to stay there instead of renting a dorm.”

“So that’s why you never let us walk you to the train platform!” Shun asked thoughtfully. “How about the others?”

“Everyone’s there already aside from Miu-senpai, she said she’d rather stay with her husband, but would want to visit some time,” Gentaro explained and noted Shun stilling when he heard this.

“Well…I’m not really sure, Gentaro,” Shun told him. “There are some…issues…”

“Miu-senpai told me,” Gentaro immediately said and Shun’s cheeks turned a shade of pink.

“O-oh, she did?” Shun asked nervously. Clearing his throat, he looked away. “Would…would that be a problem them?” he asked. “I’m fine staying here at the dorms—“

“I’d want you to come,” Gentaro told him, looking down for a while before mentally slapping himself. “I want you to come!” he said more decisively.

Shun blinked in surprise, looking at him. “Really?”

Gentaro nodded. “I think it would be fun, all of us together….well…almost all of us,” he told him. “And if you want to, Daimonji-senpai, we could…try things out.”

The pinkish hue on Shun’s cheeks turned red. “W-wait! Are you sure?! I mean, if Miu’s forcing this—“

“She’s not,” Gentaro reassured him, smiling. “I decided on my own. Besides, that’s what life is for, right? Trying things out? I think it would be awesome.”

A smile slowly made it way on Shun’s lips. “Yes it would,” he answered.

* * *

Weeks later, Gou and Kaito were hiding behind some trees by the bend of the road that lead to the gateway. Gou with his camera in hand was happily snapping pictures of Gentaro and Shun walking downhill that morning to go on a date.

“Guess it worked for the best, didn’t it?” Kaito asked.

“I’ll say,” Gou said as he pulled his camera away and looked at the pictures he took. “He made the right call.”

“You were sure that they would work out?” Kaito asked curiously.

Gou made a scoffing sound. “Of course not,” he answered.

“You were determined to convince him to give it a shot,” Kaito pointed out.

“I just didn’t want him to have regrets.”

“Like you did?”

Gou raised a brow at him. “As if you don’t know what that feels like, mister time thief,” he said flatly.

Kaito chuckled. “Touché.”

* * *

Coming from their the latter half of their date around the nearby town that afternoon, Shun and Gentaro made their way back uphill to the gateway. Gentaro stifled a yawn with his hand and Shun chuckled as he matched his pace to walk beside him.

“Next time no sports,” Shun told him happily, though he was inwardly glad that Gentaro agreed to a game of basketball when they saw an open court. “We’ll just go to a café.”

“After having our last date at café Charmant? I don’t think I can go to one so soon,” Gentaro said as he chuckled.

“I think he placed those pictures he took of us on the walls,” Shun said in amusement.

“I’d like to see that,” Gentaro admitted. “Can we slow down a bit? My legs still hurt from all that running.”

“Sure,” Shun said as they slowed. The older smiled and took Gentaro’s hand as they did, squeezing it gently. “Hey Gentaro?” he started. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Gentaro asked, looking over at him.

Shun stopped for a while, smiling softly. “For giving me a chance.”

Returning the smile, albeit a bit in embarrassment, Gentaro nodded. “I’m glad I did,” he replied. “I told you it’d be awesome!” he added energetically, causing Shun to laugh.

“Yeah you did,” Shun admitted before calming down and falling silent for a few moments. “Hey,” he then said quietly as he leaned forward.

Heart starting to beat faster, Gentaro slowly closed his eyes and felt Shun’s lips on his own pressing down gently. The kiss lasted for a while and Gentaro swore he heard a click of a camera.

He’s going to ask Gou for that picture later.

Pulling away after a while, they both sheepishly smiled at one another.

“So…home?” Shun asked, breaking the silence.

“Sounds good,” Gentaro answered. Shun nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist before they continued to walk uphill.

Gentaro looked up, it was already afternoon and the sky was a shade of purple. The breeze was nice, not too hot, nor too cold. In Gentaro’s opinion it was perfect.


End file.
